


A Study in Experiments

by SuperWhoLockian75



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockian75/pseuds/SuperWhoLockian75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluff story about John and Sherlock where Sherlock once again does an experiment in the flat that John doesn't know about and it leads to some trouble for them. Includes a grotesque head and its parts, nothing more than that for any squeamish people out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Experiments

* * *

           "Sherlock! How many times do I have to tell you to keep your experiments  _out_  of the dishwasher? If there's one appliance I'd like to keep clean, it would be the appliance that keeps everything  _else_  clean!" John called angrily from the kitchen. Sherlock, meanwhile, was mixing dangerous chemicals in odd-shaped beakers in the bathroom because he'd been kicked out of the kitchen hours ago. Armed with goggles and large black welding gloves, Sherlock opened the door far enough to poke his head out to yell back:

           "Oh relax John! Those substances won't do any permanent damage to the machine and I needed its efficient wash and drying cycles to produce the proper decay effect that was produced at the crime scene yesterday!" Sherlock rambled out and abruptly shut the door.

           "Alright fine, but why'd you have to use the entire head? That can't possibly have been necessary." John asked more to himself while looking oddly at the misshapen structure that used to once be a man's face. Currently his eye balls had been melted and were now dripping off of the top rack where they'd landed during the wash cycle. As for parts of his skin, hair, muscles, fat, and whatever else, those were scattered all over the interior of the dishwasher. John sighed and gently shut the door, trying not to disturb the horror inside.

           Suddenly an explosion sounded from the bathroom and gray smoke began creeping down the hall and into the kitchen. Sherlock soon followed behind it coughing and patting the same gray substance off his clothes, creating little clouds of smoke as he did so. He was completely covered in what looked like soot, except for the spot where his goggles had been during the explosion. They had now formed an interesting white mask around his eyes, only highlighting their icy-blueness even more.

           "Well," Sherlock coughed. "That didn't turn out the way I thought it would."

           "Oh really," John laughed with a hint of sarcasm. "And what, exactly, did you think would happen?" He asked and crossed his arms.

           "Well, for starters, it's black!" Sherlock exclaimed and gestured at the soot all over him. John looked at him slightly confused and thought for a second.

           "... and it's  _not_  supposed to be black?"

           "No! Of course not! Why would this be black? Isn't it obvious?" Sherlock questioned suddenly frustrated that his friend wasn't understanding the whole picture. John sighed and looked at Sherlock like he'd looked at him many times before. Sherlock noticed and deflated slightly. "I guess not... sorry." John waved it away and went to glance down the hall at the bathroom.

           "My God," John muttered to himself, then turned back to Sherlock. "Mrs. Hudson  _will_  kill you." He stated with an exasperated expression. Sherlock coughed again and looked back down the hall, his expression turning slightly fearful.

           "Ummm, right. So!" Sherlock exclaimed suddenly and clapped his hands together sending up a puff of smoke right in John's face making him cough. "You wanna help me clean it up before she gets back?" Sherlock asked with a new gleam in his eyes and John couldn't help wonder what the hell he'd gotten himself into all that time ago. Without a better idea, John uncrossed his arms and looked at Sherlock.

           "You get the dishwasher."

* * *

 


End file.
